


A Masochist And An Introvert

by Aseo25



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Gavin gets his ass handed to him, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Not a slow burn though, RK900s name is Nines, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, this is my first ever fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aseo25/pseuds/Aseo25
Summary: Gavin is a masochist who thinks he hates Android's, Nines is the dumbass who falls in love with him. Also Gavin gets the shit beat out of him and then made fun of, a lot. I'm bad at summaries :/
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fic, really my first ever published anything since my wattpad days. I shiver at the memory. Anyway enjoy! Cw: the f slur is used twice in this chapter, Gavin also gets beat up by three guys.

Gavin took a long drag from his cigarette, his collar turned to the icy November of Detroit.  
He stood in a cramped alleyway between some shitty pub and a 24 hour convenience store. His head was swarming with too much and he couldn't get his thoughts in order. He wanted to be drunk or high, maybe fucked just a little too rough, but he had already decided on tonight's plans.  
He took one last breath of contaminated air before dropping the cigarette onto the wet concrete, stomping it in. He quickly walked out of the alley and made a left turn, entering the pub.  
It was 10pm and there were plenty of patrons sat about the place, he began scanning the assorted faces. Working in the force, you got a feel for the scumbags after a while, sometimes all you need is to see a face to know everything you need to about a person.  
Gavin could see three candidates. A drunk dude-bro sat with his friends, he'd wanna defend his honor, look cool… a shady tough looking guy sat at the back eyeing his drink just as much as the other drunkards, and an beefy ex boxer sat at the booth looking like he was just daring someone to say the wrong thing.  
After a quick weighing of his options Gavin opted for the dude-bro. The humiliation of all those eyes drew him in. He focused on his scarf, a purple and black wool scarf with little gold flakes. He could also see a heart tattoo just behind his ear.  
Gavin sauntered up, gaining a side glare from one of the guys friends. Gavin scoffed puffing out his chest "What's with the fucking scarf? Your boyfriend give it to ya?" He slurred slightly.  
The guy cracked an insincere smile. "Look buddy I think your a little drunk. Maybe you shou-' Gavin cut him off "Oh did you fags get little matching heart tattoos too?" He stuck out his lower lip and spoke in a high pitched baby voice, pointing at his own ear.  
The guy sneered "You tryna fucking start something?" The guy stood up a little straighter and one of his friend was glaring at Gavin.  
"Only if your bitch ass can handle it, looks like you'd crumble after one fucking punch" Gavin hissed looking toward the door hoping the guy got the idea.  
The man stared for a moment before looking to one of his friends with a smile "Let's take this loser outside, ya?" He was met with nods, before swiftly shoving Gavin out the front door.  
A few of the bars patrons gazed over with disgust or amusement. The man with the heat tattoo shoved him away once they got out.  
Gavin snarled "What? Think I'm afraid of a few queers??" He challenged, and was immediately met with a fist knocking his head to the side and disorienting him for a moment, the guy wound back for another but Gavin crossed his hands, blocking the motion.  
He then smashed their faces together causing the other man to stumble back with a groan. His blond friend ran up and punched Gavin in the gut causing him to double over at the immediate pain.  
His other friend took the opportunity to push him forward even farther. Gavin lost his footing and plummeted face first onto the icy sidewalk.  
He hissed in pain and the tattooed man took his opportunity for revenge, kicking Gavin in the stomach, hard. Followed by a kick to the chest.  
His blond friend kicked the back of his head sending a splitting pain down his spine.  
The other friend looked down at him with icy blue eyes and sneered, chuckling quietly. The blond friend joined in, chest heaving with laughter as he brought his foot down into Gavin's side.  
"What a fucking loser!" Said the blue eyed friend which started up another round of laughter, all three snickering down at Gavin as he felt blood and tears trickle down his face.  
He felt humiliated, curling in on himself as a blistering heat surged it's way through his stomach and groin. He was rock hard and shaking. With one last splintering kick to his face the three started to walk away, but not before the first man spit down onto his face.  
"Now who's the fag?" He said as the three walked away snickering. Gavin curled in even tighter on himself watching the white snow turn red with his stupidity. He wanted more. Just as much as he wanted the pain to stop.  
After a few more minutes of wallowing he groggily sat up touching his face. It came back red, white, and black with dirt. He moaned softly as he pushed himself up pain splitting in his stomach and up his spine. He had a piercing headache, and his whole body was numb save for his cock which seemed to be taking up a majority of his remaining blood.  
He sighed loudly as he walked home. Shoving his hands into his pockets and doing his best to hide his face and erection.


	2. The time honored patching up wounded partner trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rk900 breaks into Gavin's house and lovingly nurses him back to health, while also being a bit of a dick. But Gavin likes it.

Gavin's home was mercifully warm. The heater was left running during his adventure. As the door shut behind him he was filled with immediate relief.   
It was short lived however as he saw the shitty pile of metal and plastic sitting on his couch. Perfect posture, with it's hands neatly folded on its lap.  
Nines head turned as it heard Gavin groan in annoyance. Upon seeing Gavin in such a state its eyebrows drew together slightly, it's words dying on his tongue leaving his mouth lamely forming a surprised 'o'  
He seemed to take a moment to gather his thoughts "Gavin. What happened? Do you require medical assistance?" It said in the same mechanical monotone it was known for.  
Even after he deviated he.. no it. It still acted like a fucking machine. Made it hard to believe it felt anything at all. "No I don't" he said harshly, nearly yelling. "It's none of your fucking business, now what the fuck are you doing here tin can?" He asked, his voice laced with hostility.   
The android blinked at him, stupid head circle flashing yellow. "A new case came in earlier this evening, very high priority, and I couldn't find you at the precinct. No body knew where you might be so I decided to come here. You left the door unlocked" he finished turning back to look forward.   
Gavin stared daggers into the back of his head.  
"Whatever I'm gonna go take a shower, get the fuck outta my house." He said as he started to walk away.   
In the blink of an eye Nines stood and was upon Gavin, he snached Gavin's hand and twisted him around. His grip was iron. "I really must insist on medical attention, I fear you may have a concussion. If you are too stubborn or proud to go to a hospital at least let me take a look."   
He started down at him with piercing blue eyes. Gavin felt his cock twitch in his pants remembering the eyes of the man who just helped kick his ass. Gavins eyes were wide and he swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing noticeably as his tongue darted out to wet his cracked lips.   
He swore he could see the tiniest hint of a smirk on the plastic fuckers face. His blue eyes flickered down to the tent in his pants, and oh, yea, that was most certainly a smirk.   
"I'll take that as a yes" he said simply and led Gavin to his own fucking kitchen table. Gavin was too shocked to even kick up a fuss.  
He was pushed down onto his uncomfortable kitchen chair, a jolt of dull pain shooting up his spine and through his skull. Then in the blink of an eye nines was gone and Gavin was left open mouthed and positively dumb folded.   
How did he find himself in this ridiculous situation? Coming home from getting his ass handed to him by kids half his age to find his own fucking android had broken into his house and pushed him around like he was a fucking bitch.  
It was degrading, and somehow, it was the best. It was just the twist of humiliation he needed to fill his guts with warmth.   
He fucking hated these things and now one was ordering him around. He felt a giggle begin to rise out of his chest just as nines returned with a first aid kit, wet towel, and his numbing ointment. How the android had found all those things so quickly Gavin did not know.   
Nines set them on the table and then knelt in front of him. He peered at Gavin with those cold, analytical eyes. It sent a shiver down his spine.   
He reached up and carefully caressed Gavin's face draging his thumb through a bloodstained tear track. Nines looked at it on his thumb before slowly sucking it into his mouth. Not at all like he or Connor did at a crime scene. No, he seemed to savor it, sucking off every last particle.   
He held intense eye contact with Gavin all the while.  
Gavin felt a blush rise on his cheeks and his pants got ever tighter. The android picked up the wet cloth with a smirk, a genuine and obvious smirk.   
He tilted Gavin's chin up and began cleaning off the blood, Gavin hissed at the sudden sting of it.  
"So detective, how did you get these wounds?" He said calmly as he pressed down on one a little too hard for comfort. Gavin bit his lip.  
"Bar fight" he groaned "shoulda seen the other guy" he finished with a chuckle.   
Nines rolled his eyes. This was the most Gavin had ever seen Nines express himself.   
ITSELF his mind corrected.   
He could almost convince himself Nines were human if not for the blinking light on his temple.   
Nines seemed satisfied with his cleaning and moved on to inspect the severity of his wounds.  
He sat up for a better angle, and was just inches away from Gavin's own face. He felt his flush return full force.   
Nines made a thoughtful hum at his first cut and brushed his finger over the second roughly, causing Gavin to let out a choked moan. Nines eyebrows raised and his LED flashed yellow at the noise but he mercifully said nothing.   
He sat back again and Nines hands roamed to his leather jacket motioning to slide it off. Gavin sputtered and attempted to keep it on "W-what are you doing plastic prick??" He stuttered.   
Nines clicked his tongue and made a face of annoyance. "I'd like to inspect [all] your wounds detective" his voice dropped as he roughly ripped the jacket off. "I doubt they only went for your pretty face" he teased and reached for Gavin's shirt.   
Gavin tensed up but allowed that to be pulled off as well. Nines hand immediately went to his side, a large angry bruise forming from where the blond stepped on him.   
Nines looked at it with a gentle expression before his eyes flickered up to Gavin's, but only for a moment. Nines hands slowly explored his skin, gliding over his toned abs and up his chest. Reed held back a noise as Nines grazed his nipple.   
Nines thumbs dug into his lower abdomen, dragging another hiss from Gavin "Oi, watch it" he warned, Nines just nodded. He reached for the med kit, thankfully not attempting to pry the detectives pants off.  
He grabbed some disinfectant, the numbing ointment, and some Band-Aids. He started with the ointment rubbing it along Gavin's side and abs. Gavin let his head fall back, sighing warmly at the near instant relief it brought on.  
Nines then stood and threaded his free hand through reeds hair "Stay still" he warned sharply, staring down with equally sharp eyes. He then began spraying generous amounts of disinfectant into the open wounds.   
Gavin flinched to the side "fucks sake!" He was about to protest when he felt Nines yank his head back in place by his hair. His blue eyes had an intensity in them Reed had never seen before.   
Nines tilted his head and leaned in close "I said, Don't. Move." His voice cut through the air, silencing Gavin.   
After a moment Nines proceeded, and Gavin sat back and sucked it up.   
Once he was happy with the disinfectants coverage he let go of Reed's hair, gently petting the loose strands back into place. Then he grabbed the Band-Aids and unpackaged them with exact precision, gently placing each into position.   
Once done, he stared at Gavin's face, eyes dragging over his stubble, stopping at his lips, then his scar, then the Band-Aids.   
Nines eyes softened and before Gavin could say a word he leaned in and kissed the first band-aid.  
Gavins eyes widened and after a moment he flinched back, pushing the android away. "W-what the phck!" He screeched.   
Nines smiled, a big genuine smile and the first one Reed had ever seen from him, then he began to laugh. A rich solid laugh that was nothing like Connors snicker.  
Gavin just stared. "It's so fun messing with you Detective." He said as he calmed, seeming to effortlessly slip back into his mechanical state.  
"Your wounds are minor, no signs of a concussion or anything else that would warrant further medical advice." He said, monotone voice returned.   
"You should be fine to work tomorrow after a good night's rest." He finished as he stood, checking over his cyberlife issued outfit and fixing any inconsistencies he could see.   
He turned and began to walk away, stopping at the end of the couch. "See you tomorrow, Detective" he winked at Gavin before walking out the front door swiftly.  
Gavin's heart was pounding in his chest. What the FUCK just happened??? His mind was still reeling as he used the last of his energy to drag himself to bed and rip off his pants. That night he came to the thought of those icy eyes watching him, humiliating him, and then putting him back together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feed off of comments. You can find me on tumblr at justtrashandshitlikethat I don't post exclusively Detroit stuff tho.


	3. Don't talk about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines don't talk about their feelings and begin working on a new case together.

Gavin walked into the precinct a little hesitantly. He wasn't sure how to act around Nines after the night before.  
Lost in thought he mindlessly walked to the break room to grab a coffee before having to do any kind of interaction with that plastic fucker.   
As he walked in he heard a giggle. Looking up his eyes met with Tina's, and he inwardly groaned. She was one of his best friends but she was also an asshole, just like him.   
"I like your new accessories" she covered her mouth to hide her smile "Shove your nose where it didn't belong again?" She finished.  
Gavin glared at her, then gave a small smile too, she was infectious. "Yea yea, bar fight, which I won by the way!" He defended, raising his chin.   
Tina whooped and gave a small clap. "Nice! Now get some coffee tiger I heard a big case just fell your way" she said as she walked away, pausing to pat Gavin on the back, followed by a gentle tap on his ass.   
Gavin finished making his coffee without event, putting maybe a little too much sugar in it.   
...............  
He crept over to his desk, wary of an interaction with Nines.   
Mercifully the android was nowhere to be seen. That was a relief and a worry. He plopped himself down at his desk, sending a hot jolt of pain up his spine.   
He managed to surpress a groan and began to organize his desk. Sorting through the mess that past Gavin had left for him.  
He opened his terminal, scanning the new notifications. Tina was right there seemed to be a huge case dumped on him, he looked up to Fowler and saw Hank in his office, he'd have to go in later to ask about it.   
In the mean time he began lazily scanning through the various faces, almost all of them were android children that had gone missing, cryptic clues and blue bloodied LEDs in their place.  
Just as Gavin was starting to get into it, even connecting some of the clues Nines and Connor walked in, immersed in a chat they were having.  
Gavin sighed, mind slipping from the case and focusing on what he was going to say to the android.  
Connor was snickering at something Nines said and Nines had a pleased smile on his lips. Then suddenly his head snapped to Gavin and his smile fell. He stopped walking and stared at him for a long moment before dismissing himself to Connor, who paused with a confused glance before looking to Gavin as well.   
Connor shrugged, then went and sat at his own desk.   
Nines made a B-line for Gavin's desk, eyes locked on him. Gavin groaned and covered his eyes. "Good morning Detective, I'm glad you've taken it upon yourself to look over the case, what do you think?" He asked in a hopeful monotone.   
Gavin moved his hand and gave him a 'really?' look. The tin can was just gonna pretend nothing fucking happened?   
"What the fuck was last night about?" He asked mumbling a 'prick' under his breath for good measure.  
Nines blinked a few times LED spinning yellow. "I went to your house to talk about the case, you came home wounded so I made sure it was nothing serious, then I left so you could rest, what don't you understand?" He said with a slight sarcastic undertone.   
Gavin growled "That's not what I meant and you fucking know it" he glared at him. Nines held a hostile eye contact before looking toward Gavin's screen and breaking off into a tangent about the case. Well if they couldn't talk about it at least he could throw himself into his work. He did his best to pay attention to the android. __________________________________________________  
Nines exited stasis at 6am, just like every other day.  
His mind was immediately brought back to the events of the previous night. He sighed and smacked his own cheek hard enough to reveal his chassis.  
Why had he done that for Gavin? He wasn't household android. He had only wanted to discuss the case but he became so lost In the role of nurse.  
It felt so good, to laugh at him and be kind with him. To hurt him too, especially since it was so clear Gavin liked it.  
Nines did feel stupid though, his thirium pump clenched tightly at the memory of kissing his forehead.   
He dragged his hand up covering his face in embarrassment. He couldn't like Gavin, no he couldn't like ANYONE, but especially not Gavin. The man hated androids, didn't even believe they had emotions. No he needed to get rid of this and fast.  
Just as he was considering deleting the events of last night Connor walked in. His eyes fell to Nines and his smile faded. 'What's wrong Nines?' Connor said through a silent connection.  
Nines looked at him a little confused and was send a feed of his own face from Connors perspective, Nines was blushing blue and leaking eye cleaning solution.   
Crying, he was crying. Nines gasped and turned away, rubbing his eyes on his sleeve. Connor moved in quickly putting his hands on Nines back  
"Hey, hey… it's okay, what happened?" Connor asked gently, his warm brown eyes pulled Nines in, so trusting and open. That's how he saw Connor.  
Without thinking much he blurted 'I think I'm in love with Detective Reed' through their interface.  
Connors eyes widened, then he cracked a small smile, gently rubbing Nines back to soothe the taller android.  
'Thats great Nines!' he chimed through the interface, Nines was going to elaborate on how this was a [BAD] thing but officer Cole walked in and asked Connor for help, effectively stealing him from the conversation.   
Nines stomach twisted, he didn't understand how Connor could be so open about everything, why he was so exited by his and others emotions.  
Everything hurt, and everyone just wanted to hurt him. Except for Connor of course. Nines sighed and straightening himself up, before moving to his desk to work on the case.  
.........  
A few hours passed. Gavin entered the precinct just as Nines had gone with Connor to put some evidence into the archive. He wanted to get Connor alone as much as possible.   
He was the only person nines could talk to, so open and trusting, yet a completely locked safe with Nines most sensitive information.   
He was making his predecessor snicker as they entered the main area. A quick scan indicated that there was one more body in the room then when they left.   
Nines head snapped to Gavin's desk and their eyes met for a long moment. Nines felt his systems grow a few degrees hotter and he desperately pushed down the instinct to blush.   
He turned to Connor, giving a short dismissal and made his way to Gavin's desk, deciding he would only talk about the case, monologue already planned out from last night.   
He figured the Detective was too proud or embarrassed to bring up last night's events but he was proven wrong as the first words out of the shorter man's mouth were "What the fuck was last night about?"   
Nines internally groaned, shrinking in on himself. His mind began to race, how could he express any of this in a calm manner? He felt like he was ready to self destruct.   
His mind reeled, analyzing possible reactions to dozens of different variants before he settled on a distant approach.   
"I came to your house to talk about the case, you came home wounded so I made sure it was nothing serious, then I left so you could rest, what don't you understand?"   
Gavin seemed very annoyed at that. He glared and then growled, literally growled at him   
"That's not what I meant and you fucking know it" Nines couldn't think of a response so he just held eye contact until he saw Gavin visibly deflate.   
He initiated his pre-planned discussion about the case seeming to actually hold Gavin's attention.   
He was just thankful they were done talking about it.


	4. Staring Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the pause in updates 😅 been busy with work.

As much as Gavin wanted to figure out what exactly had happened the night before he had more important things to worry about. Someone was kidnapping android children models and leaving cryptic clues.  
He was completely enamored, he'd honestly never seen anything like it. It felt like a big puzzle and he needed to fit the pieces together.   
He spent hours staring at his screens looking things up and cross referencing each of the clues and disappearances, slowly mapping out the case in his mind. He only stopped long enough to refill his coffee and decided to skip lunch as well.   
This was the biggest case they'd seen since android deviency. The rest of the day moved at a snail's pace, the case seeming to slow to a hault after the initial sorting was finished.  
Nines had been acting weird. His LED was often flashing or spinning yellow, and Gavin could swear his eyes kept flickering up to look at him, looking away at the last minute.  
It was slowly pissing him off, making him want to lash out at Nines. Not that his hunger or sleep deprivation was helping his emotional state very much. It all peaked when their eyes met.   
It was obvious Nines had been staring at him for some time. He wasn't quick enough to avoid detection this time.   
"Fuck are you looking at?" He challenged, letting his face scrunch in anger. Nines looked startled.  
"Excuse me" me mumbled before standing and turning away, walking toward the bathrooms and cells. Gavin mumbled under his breath watching him leave with intense curiousity.  
...........  
Nines got to work with Gavin, helping to sort through the mountain of information and raw evidence, to make it at least readable.   
It was simple work and didn't take up enough of Nines processing power. He felt his mind start to wander as it often did since his deviancy.   
It was small things at first, little pre/reconstructions (or daydreams as Connor often liked to call them) about how Gavin got the scar on his nose. Or what happened at his 'bar fight' the night before.  
Soon though, it started to go deeper the more he let himself wander.   
He started taking in little details about the Detective. Like the exact shade of his eyes, or the little black mole just below his jaw.   
He let his eyes flicker up every so often categorizing a new detail with each pass. Then his mind took a sudden turn, he began to subconsciously try to estimate the detectives penis size from his brief glances at Gavin's boner the night before.  
His mind estimated 6.3 inches before he could shut down the process. His synthetic cock twitched and he desperately held down a blush.   
He took a deep breath he didn't need as he opened his mind once more… he shouldn't.. he should focus on his work but.. hes found he often chooses to impulsively do what he wants since deviating, such an unnecessarily human trait, but it does tend to feel so good… satisfying.   
He remembers Gavin's broken moan, and his sharp inhales everytime he touched somewhere new.  
He wanted more, his eyes flicker up to Gavin's and before he could look away their eyes met.  
Gavin's had an intensity about them. And before he could even process that he shouldn't be looking Gavin spoke up "Fuck are you looking at?" His face forming a snarl.  
Nines could not control his blush any longer and he turned away, standing up with a quiet "Excuse me" before walking briskly to the bathroom.   
He swiftly opened and closed the door. Walking over to the mirror. My, my, he was a mess. He was blushing and hard. His hands were shaking and his mouth was collecting excess analysis fluid. Oh he was thoroughly fucked, and he thoroughly wanted to fuck that bratty detective.  
........................  
After a few minutes alone Gavin found he couldn't focus.   
Where had his tin partner gone? There were only a few places he could have gone and none of them made sense for an Android right now.   
Gavin chewed on the end of his pencil deciding to go look for him.   
He stood and walked the same way he saw Nines go. He opened the interrogation room first. It was empty, that really only left the bathroom.   
He cautiously approached, he felt a little embarrassed, following someone in the bathroom, but what reason could an Android have for going in there? Did Androids get sick now?   
He opened the door and Nines eyes instantly snapped to him. He was flushed bright blue, like he'd seen Connor do when extremely mad. Had he made Nines that mad?   
No.. he didn't look mad he looked scared. Gavin's eyes fell to Nines erection. Oh… well that answered a few questions. Like why he was in the bathroom, and if Cyberlife gave their androids functioning.. equipment.   
Gavin couldn't help but stare.   
"Could you not see I needed a moment alone?!" Nines turned away, his voice was an octive higher than usual, a very human response.   
Gavin broke into a smirk taking a few steps toward the android. Nines head turned, looking more panicked. "Is that for me, tin can?" He said smoothly as he cornered the android against the sink.   
Nines looked mortified his hands coming up to his chest defensively. "No! Well- I, what are you doing?" He asked desperately trying to hold on to his monotone, to seem emotionless.   
Gavin leaned in closer "figured I'd help out" he said sliding his hands up the Android's chest, one hand coming up to shove two fingers in his mouth, the other sliding down to cup his groin.   
Nines erection grew in his hand and Nines let out a whimper. Gavin looked up and saw tears running down Nines face.   
Gavin froze, stepping back. Nine started to shake, staring at Gavin. His hand flew up to touch his face and when it came back wet his eyes widened and he took a few tentative steps towards the door before running out. He ran straight out of the precinct.


	5. Staring Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the pause in updates 😅 been busy with work.

As much as Gavin wanted to figure out what exactly had happened the night before he had more important things to worry about. Someone was kidnapping android children models and leaving cryptic clues.  
He was completely enamored, he'd honestly never seen anything like it. It felt like a big puzzle and he needed to fit the pieces together.   
He spent hours staring at his screens looking things up and cross referencing each of the clues and disappearances, slowly mapping out the case in his mind. He only stopped long enough to refill his coffee and decided to skip lunch as well.   
This was the biggest case they'd seen since android deviency. The rest of the day moved at a snail's pace, the case seeming to slow to a hault after the initial sorting was finished.  
Nines had been acting weird. His LED was often flashing or spinning yellow, and Gavin could swear his eyes kept flickering up to look at him, looking away at the last minute.  
It was slowly pissing him off, making him want to lash out at Nines. Not that his hunger or sleep deprivation was helping his emotional state very much. It all peaked when their eyes met.   
It was obvious Nines had been staring at him for some time. He wasn't quick enough to avoid detection this time.   
"Fuck are you looking at?" He challenged, letting his face scrunch in anger. Nines looked startled.  
"Excuse me" me mumbled before standing and turning away, walking toward the bathrooms and cells. Gavin mumbled under his breath watching him leave with intense curiousity.  
...........  
Nines got to work with Gavin, helping to sort through the mountain of information and raw evidence, to make it at least readable.   
It was simple work and didn't take up enough of Nines processing power. He felt his mind start to wander as it often did since his deviancy.   
It was small things at first, little pre/reconstructions (or daydreams as Connor often liked to call them) about how Gavin got the scar on his nose. Or what happened at his 'bar fight' the night before.  
Soon though, it started to go deeper the more he let himself wander.   
He started taking in little details about the Detective. Like the exact shade of his eyes, or the little black mole just below his jaw.   
He let his eyes flicker up every so often categorizing a new detail with each pass. Then his mind took a sudden turn, he began to subconsciously try to estimate the detectives penis size from his brief glances at Gavin's boner the night before.  
His mind estimated 6.3 inches before he could shut down the process. His synthetic cock twitched and he desperately held down a blush.   
He took a deep breath he didn't need as he opened his mind once more… he shouldn't.. he should focus on his work but.. hes found he often chooses to impulsively do what he wants since deviating, such an unnecessarily human trait, but it does tend to feel so good… satisfying.   
He remembers Gavin's broken moan, and his sharp inhales everytime he touched somewhere new.  
He wanted more, his eyes flicker up to Gavin's and before he could look away their eyes met.  
Gavin's had an intensity about them. And before he could even process that he shouldn't be looking Gavin spoke up "Fuck are you looking at?" His face forming a snarl.  
Nines could not control his blush any longer and he turned away, standing up with a quiet "Excuse me" before walking briskly to the bathroom.   
He swiftly opened and closed the door. Walking over to the mirror. My, my, he was a mess. He was blushing and hard. His hands were shaking and his mouth was collecting excess analysis fluid. Oh he was thoroughly fucked, and he thoroughly wanted to fuck that bratty detective.  
........................  
After a few minutes alone Gavin found he couldn't focus.   
Where had his tin partner gone? There were only a few places he could have gone and none of them made sense for an Android right now.   
Gavin chewed on the end of his pencil deciding to go look for him.   
He stood and walked the same way he saw Nines go. He opened the interrogation room first. It was empty, that really only left the bathroom.   
He cautiously approached, he felt a little embarrassed, following someone in the bathroom, but what reason could an Android have for going in there? Did Androids get sick now?   
He opened the door and Nines eyes instantly snapped to him. He was flushed bright blue, like he'd seen Connor do when extremely mad. Had he made Nines that mad?   
No.. he didn't look mad he looked scared. Gavin's eyes fell to Nines erection. Oh… well that answered a few questions. Like why he was in the bathroom, and if Cyberlife gave their androids functioning.. equipment.   
Gavin couldn't help but stare.   
"Could you not see I needed a moment alone?!" Nines turned away, his voice was an octive higher than usual, a very human response.   
Gavin broke into a smirk taking a few steps toward the android. Nines head turned, looking more panicked. "Is that for me, tin can?" He said smoothly as he cornered the android against the sink.   
Nines looked mortified his hands coming up to his chest defensively. "No! Well- I, what are you doing?" He asked desperately trying to hold on to his monotone, to seem emotionless.   
Gavin leaned in closer "figured I'd help out" he said sliding his hands up the Android's chest, one hand coming up to shove two fingers in his mouth, the other sliding down to cup his groin.   
Nines erection grew in his hand and Nines let out a whimper. Gavin looked up and saw tears running down Nines face.   
Gavin froze, stepping back. Nine started to shake, staring at Gavin. His hand flew up to touch his face and when it came back wet his eyes widened and he took a few tentative steps towards the door before running out. He ran straight out of the precinct.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you liked it leave a comment! If you didn't like it, leave a comment! I'm looking to get better and I live off validation. :)


End file.
